halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maslab/Archive 3
Help? Is there anyway around the Xchat Paying Porcess? so i can still talk to you guys? Shivly Hey There I'm making a return here tomorrow, so I'll post you my first chapter of my story and start editing and creating more articles. Just lettin' you know. ;) ~One Step Closer~ 13:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) OK everythig else is retarded ya... However (notice I didn't say if, and or but) negative 273 celsius is only absolute zero on earth. A few planets have less than that in celsius. Sure just, ya, and tell Ajax his main article is unrealistic (as debated on his talk page :P)-- Links in titles Hey, I need some help. On some pages, like ones that belong to AAO and TSC, there is an image at the end of the title. If you click on the image, you get a link to the main page (ie you click on the saurian eye image in TSC articles, it takes you to the article "The Saulosian Campaign". I need help on figuring out how to do this. Could you give me any advice? - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 22:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: I already tried the help pages, and couldn't find anything... RE: and how might I work this into the title? (sorry, I'm still not good with half the stuff on the wiki yet...) - Echoes are all you hear until the day is done and night returns again... 23:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it. I put the template in the page, and that will put it in the title. Thanks! - Echoes 50px High Resolution 01:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, now I'm planning on creating my own story serial, deemed "The Extermination War" or "The Vozin War", and I want to make an Era icon for it. How would I do that? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so I just put in code format {Era |TVW} and it'll be there? How do I add the image to the link? - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 14:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warning 1/3 Out of curiosity.... How does DYK work?Saberstorm 00:12, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me how to archive a talk page?Saberstorm 07:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) How'd you do it?Saberstorm 07:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Got it! Took me a while to find the redirect, but I got it! Thanks!Saberstorm 07:45, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Annoying Question(s) Just a quick query- Senior Chief Petty Officers in charge of 200-man platoons; would they also have their own team, or would they operate separately from this? Also, do I have permission to make Evie-D2541 the SCPO of Foxtrot Platoon if the former is the case? (If the latter, don't worry.) Finally, if the former is the case, and a particular team's leader was a SCPO, would the XO also go up a rank to Chief Petty Officer to compensate for this, or would they remain a PO1? Thanks in advance, and apologies for the barrage of questions. Thanks for answering so concisely (in complete contrast to my long-winded questions) :) I need help. Since when is it against wikia policy to archive a talk page? I've seen other people do it, and now I'm getting harrassed over it? Saberstorm 05:15, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I need to report abusive behavior User Spartan 118 has violated rule 1-4 of the Halo Fanon Wiki in being uncivil, personally attacking me through my talk page and through fighting my attempts to clean up one of my own articles, and furthermore in stalking me and removing my request for clarification from Spartan-091's talk page for aid in correctly cleaning up said article. I am not an administrator, nor am I a veteran on HaloFanon, but I am a veteran fanfiction writer, and I do know that his behavior has crossed the line. Please help me. Saberstorm 05:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) That's what I did. Spartan 118 backed it up twice. The first time he did it he broke the link too. I had to recreate the page. He claims that archiving is the same as deleating and that it's not allowed. I'm checking all of HaloFanon's rules and Wikia's rules, and I"m finding no such rule. The fact that in the past he has said things that clearly show he pays no attention to what I am doing, not to mention his arrogant actions as if he thinks himself an administrator bothered me before, which is why I told him in no uncertian terms that he was not helping and to leave me alone. This latest series of actions of his has crossed the line to harrassment, and I'm not going to tollerate it. I do not bow down to a bully. Thank you for backing me up on this. (And sorry if I'm ranting a bit much.) Saberstorm 05:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Being a fool or archiving too soon wasn't my intent. I was trying to make it more convinient for future readers who may want to give feedback. Do they really need to see all that stuff about an NCF tag that isn't even there anymore? If they want to, it's fine. That's why I wanted to archive it. But it felt in the way being in the front of everything else. For future reference, how long should I let a talk page get before archiving? Saberstorm 06:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Got it. Thanks! Saberstorm 06:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Wait a second. I'm not trying to get anyone in trouble, but I've looked at his talk page and archives (no idea why, I guess I just like reading everything), turns out he has 3 civility warnings. Seriously, look.--'Shade' 11:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) #Warning 1 ##2 ##3--'Shade' 12:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) He won't but out. Spartan 118 won't go away. I submited a full abuse report here. Saberstorm 01:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for overreacting. And yes, I sent him an apology too. Saberstorm 02:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you just message me? I got an alert saying you messaged me, but it's not showing up in my talk page. Saberstorm 04:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Any idea for a better term? You have a point. Do you have any idea for a better term than "infection"? I can't think of one. Saberstorm 08:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Where's this half-mutated Sgt. J anyway? Saberstorm 08:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Help Re: Links in Titles, Part 2 Okay, if you can make it for me here's how I'd like it. Image: 28px Link to page: The Vozin War Abbreviation: TVW End Result: 28px The Vozin War I'm pretty sure all you'd need are the top two though. The image is vozin.jpg. Thanks! - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 02:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Athena Thanks Thanks for the help, but there's one little thing. You accidentaly typoed vozin as vpzin in the image, so the image is just big bold red letters, but I think I can fix it. I'll get back to you if I can't. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 14:56, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I tried, and uploaded the image vpzin.jpg, but it always comes up as a full size picture, instead of a 28 px image. I think I just made the problem worse. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 15:03, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but can it be fixed? Lol, had to do that. - Cprl. Echo 1 28px High Resolution 22:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you know anyone good with... Do you know of anyone who's good with Prophet/Flood articles. I've started one for my Prophet of Hagiography, who is quite the villian, and I want to try and make it good enough to get a Good Article award. (Technically, I'd like to make it so all my articles get Good Article awards, but they don't hand those out like pencils or something.) Saberstorm 02:04, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I understand. Thanks anyway! What do you think of my article so far? Saberstorm 04:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Quick question No u ODST Do you want to play odst with me.Im only asking you here is because you blocked me on xbox liveThe cheif 15:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Need of Editing help... I need some editing help from someone I know I can trust to help me find solutions, not just point out problems. Can you help me with the following articles? Feel free to edit them yourself if you think you can maintain the general idea. Juggernaut Flood (Reborn arc) Dragon Flood Sometimes I feel like people just aren't paying attention to the small but important details. Saberstorm 22:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Forgive me Maslab for seeming the doubter, but please point me to where your first and last points are stated in the Bible if you can. The first point I can see as a possibility in the Jewish laws (like the middle two), but I can't figure out where the last one would be}} Hey maslab thought you'd like thisEcho 1125 02:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Like a Dragon with multipule heads or a Hydra? That does make sense I guess. Any ideas on how I can make this form work? You do understand what I'm trying to go for, right? Saberstorm 03:07, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Kinda. Remeber the scene with the flowers from 'Jumanji'? Saberstorm 03:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Darn. Well, your description would be somewhat correct, but a little bit more nasty. Somewhere halfway between a Ranged form and a Brain form, except vicious and it can fly. Saberstorm 03:58, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Official Return OK, now I'm getting back to normal activity. So, if I wanted to have the first chapter of my story reviewed and approved before I made the article, what what be the go? ~One Step Closer~ 07:34, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Will do. ~One Step Closer~ 08:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) How's this? I did an overhaul. Better? Saberstorm 17:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I forgot a part! Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I'll run it by you first. The pathogen itself was sporus, like the Flood, but used the supercell abilities to reproduce rapidly in colder enviroments that hamper the Flood. In short, the Pathogen was meant to grow so quickly that it overwhelmed Flood forms and crushed it. Unfortunately, the Flood managed to infect the pathogen (I need a better name). While they were unable to assimilate the ability to resist the cold, the vast amouts of biomass provided the required ability to form Dragon forms. Because of lack of calcium deposits in the pathogen, the infected mass developed massive arial forms (the calcium would cause it to be too heavy and incapable of flight). Kind of like the Swarm Forms from Halo Wars, only larger and meaner, not to mention deadier. Saberstorm 18:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll create a seperate article for it. It and the edits should be up soon. Saberstorm 19:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) canon check I did an overhaul of both Dragon and Juggernaut forms. Your feelings? Saberstorm 02:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Delta or Epsilon Company Possibility Why don't people look before they leap? Can I remove an NCF tag if the user who placed it did so for reasons that have already been declared resolved? Saberstorm 00:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) It's my Spartan article again. It really is starting to feel like no one actually takes time to read it and are only flagging it because they don't agree with the possibility. By the way, I added some trivia at the bottom that might interest you as to where I got the idea. And no, I still haven't played Starcraft. (I get the feeling that that is going to be a running joke ;) ) By the way, any idea why spellcheck works when using SourceCode, but not when using the Default Editor? Saberstorm 02:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Rook he was going to be an epsy but now he's my Noble Six adaptation-- Doh-ho-ho-ho-hoh!!! That's #3, I believe... AAO Do you know why my blogs got deleted ? Rellikspartan 03:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok, thank you. for telling me why i mean Rellikspartan 03:23, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Something I'm not finding. Is there any kind of regulation regarding the posting of Game Design Documents on HaloFanon? Saberstorm 21:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Not Copywrited material, just for the fan-games that make up my Reborn arc. And no spoilers for Reach except for what the books already revealed. Saberstorm 22:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Romeo Team Forge Hey maslab I need help making a forge map.Can you help me please.The cheif 23:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite Article add Covenant invasion Hey 's body if possible.Have a nice day!. |time= , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Hey, Maslab, could you read over my article, Joshua-B312, please. Tell me on my talk page if there's still anything wrong with it. }} 's body if possible.Have a nice day!. |time= , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= Thanks, really appretiate it. }} Mk VII Brutes help please? /*facepalms at obvious mistake* thanks. AAO Brutes Assistance Apart from my civility (Which varies form day to day and which mood I'm in.) what do I need to improve to get in AAO. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, fortheEnvelopingDarkness 19:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) It's that time of the year again Forerunners Mazzles, I uh... Ammunition Re:IRC Your sig box Paranoid I am quite paranoid about my Noble Six being NCF, so can you please check it for me to ease my suspicions. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 14:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) For the timely completion of Book 2... Hai NCF issue Halp Invite ??? What does NI mean? "Needs Improvement?" Saberstorm 19:54, November 18, 2010 (UTC) oh *facepalms* Saberstorm 20:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Im done with Halo:Infinite:Book One VAG Regarding the IRC Profile editing ﻿ ﻿ A110 Lumoria is mine http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=5631 Im apart of the team. Lumoria for Halo Custom Edition. Higuy (Team leader) and me are no wiki freak and just want to get the fiction correct. If you look in the talk for the subject he even ask for canon help. I was brought onto the team to direct the cinematics http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e3mWq4_T1Z0 It just sucks though You work on creating not just a story and a planet. But an actual map for the story to live out on. For how long, Year, Two? Lumoria is in 2 parts. Part 2 is in production. When you work on something for long than someone just picks up the story and gets 75% of things wrong... yeah Need a translator Could I have some help with my AlterHalo article? It feels like 118 is not paying attention to what I write and NCF tagged it out of opinion and not canon. I've messaged 091 twice, but he hasn't replied. Saberstorm 00:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Achievements I think this Fanon wiki could use achievement badges to determine the ability of the various writers. Just a suggestion. EpsilonIndi 20:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) IRC Issue sorry someone sent me pissed off emails about it sorry i did not want to see some kid wander off in the wrong direction by seeing this i did not mean to cause harm Ban Needed Whimhair has returned, need a ban User:The Only Wimhair. Spartan 112 10:55, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, guess what? Rogue Spartans and such Starting Point I would love to point them out, but you locked it... Can you remove said lock so I can point out how you are wrong? I am sick of having to retype quotes due to lack of copy/paste, but I'll try and make this brief: * Halo Evolutions, The Return, page 507 * As the years go on, Covenant Tech becomes less and less common, and basic Sangheili facilities, tools, and weapons are put back into place. That being the warship. It's what they knew how to build, so they built it. *Brutes Corvettes do not know the specifics of Sanghelios, let alone which states do and do not have AA Guns. *Corvettes rushing could be due to an over zealos chieftain who rushed with minimal forces, like the Prophet of Regret. Or it could be a brute Scouting team. Pick your favorite. Anything else I missed?Xzan Tamasee 01:14, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Is someone mad? Just because I'm right doesn't mean you have to lock my article again... *The boat thing is over. Just drop it. Obviously you didn't know sangheili were that into sailing, and can and would construct boats for war. You can think of whatever reasons you want for it being impractical, but they had been doing it before the Covenant, and they will be doing it after, especially since that is the best they can muster. Making up things that are never said about sangheili's supply and demand, trade and other economic situations doesn't help your argument at all. Wooden boats. It's what we've seen in every example. The Duel and the motion comic of The Return. *I can say whatever I want about the Corvettes. I can say the Cheiftain just didn't care because he wanted to attack, I can say that the AA Guns weren't visible on said viewscreen due to natural causes (Mountains, Clouds, Foliage, etc.) *Who's to say the only remaining ships the sangheili have are on the far side of the planet? Maybe off fighting the brutes near Doisac? Fighting pirate Kig Yar? The possibilities are endless. This is post Halo 3. Admitting to being wrong is much easier. I can continue to prove my point. Xzan Tamasee 03:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Looks like I'll just have to keep proving you wrong.. Okay, here goes round 2. *The ships seen in The Return are wooden ships, which is based on the timeline of Post Halo 3. Sure you could argue that it's when the shipmaster is growing up, but even then, that is not a short amout of time. It's the resources they had available. Your wrong. Deal with it. *So you go back to boats because I got you on AA Guns? Well at least that's one down. Now just admit to being wrong on the rest so I don't have to keep doing this. *Yes. I can say they were off fighting the brutes elsewhere in space and left only ground military for protection. Relying on the few AA Guns in each area to protect against ships. I think someone is mad. Xzan Tamasee 03:31, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't Elites still know how to make boats though? I agree that building wooden ships is dead in human history, but maybe not in Elite history, they are still a 'Samurai' like culture. Where does he keep refferring to when he says Sangheili are sailors anyway? x_-~Phalanx Actual~-_x 01:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh geez, moar win is required. Too much Charlie Sheen maybe. You: You have shown yourself to be ignorant of what kind of expertise and effort is required to construct, operate, and maintain large wooden ships. We've seen them construct and operate large wooden ships. In modern times (The Return) They've been sailors since as far back as we know (Cole Protocol). And they've been in use in ancient times obviously (The Duel). You: You have shown yourself to be ignorant of the way a society's technology can scale. You have shown yourself to be ignorant of how attrition would affect a society's technological downfall. Let's take a look at that quote again, shall we? "...the Sangheili now largely lacked the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves. The Sangheili steadily lost ships they could not easily repair, let alone replace. Their time seemed to be running out." Halo Evolutions, pg 507 You: You have shown yourself unwilling to admit that you're wrong unwilling to admit that you're wrong admit that you're wrong you're wrong Nope. Please provide the whole and direct quote from the book, including a description of the ship being used and the context it's being used in, and provide the page number(s) so that others may check it. Then explain why having a small rowing boat means they have the expertise and will to make much larger ships. Watch ONE's animated comic of "The Return". Borrowed a copy of Cole Protocol from a friend, don't have the exact pages and articles sailing was talked about, but here is one of the articles on halopedia I can find related to it. Can't do better than that without the novel unfortunately. The boat man from The Duel, and also when they do an overshot of what I assume would be the State of Chavam, boats are seen sailing. Other thing you admited to losing. (Also humanity wasn't given their tech like sangheili, that's why they didn't take a step backward.) Please provide a direct quote from the book and the page number, leaving nothing out. "the Sangheili now largely lacked the understanding to build new facilities and weapons themselves. The Sangheili steadily lost ships they could not easily repair, let alone replace. Their time seemed to be running out." Halo Evolutions, The Return, page 507 If for whatever reason you thought I made it up ;) Xzan Tamasee 02:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Those are all talked about in Cole Protocol. How important the tradition of sailing is and how they do it all the time and whatnot. Like I said. Don't have the book. The one in The Return is kinda like a skipper I guess you could say. Sangheili are seen training in/around it. The Duel, the boatman has like a little paddle rowboat, and when they do a cutaway of the State of Chavam, 2 large boats like the one in my picture are seen. One in the center of the screen and one to the left.Xzan Tamasee 03:30, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Unless you can't read, the evidence is in my last post, and has been thrown in your face multiple times over the past few hours. I dismiss you attempting to dismiss me, because you are ignoring said proof. Xzan Tamasee 03:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm? So, wait. You gave him 2 civility warnings and no ban. But I was issued a single civility warning, told to shut up, then even when I did, I was given a 24 hour ban. Something is wrong with this picture. I get another brownie point? I've used the same tone and manner as the spartan guy. Where are all his points? If someone speaks to me in the way he did, I will respond in the same manner. If I didn't know any better I'd call it allowing spartan guy to lash out because I won an argument. Xzan Tamasee 13:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Because it's about time we had something happy on this page! Look. We all make mistakes. Mine was the accidentally racist Kig-Yar. I'm sorry. I am a n00b. I just spent 2 days with 25 black kids and it was awesome. It was definitely a bad, stupid mistake and I'm sorry. *beat* Don't call me a racist bastard, okay? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:03, April 25, 2011 (UTC)'' I LOL'd my effing ass off when I saw that Jackal's name! xD Please just leave me alone. I fixed the problem I'm sorry about that, but I fon't want to be banned because of a spelling error. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 14:59, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I've no idea how you were informed of the topic (Sona consulted you, I'm assuming) but the very point of me continuing the issue with him on the IRC, in PM, was to avoid exactly this spread to the wiki of the disagreement. I disagree with you on the point that either Sona or I were being childish or need to 'grow up'- I feel that is an excuse you are attributing our behaviour to, which will not work. Please understand, I had asked several times for Sona to remove the logs- this is after I stated at the time of their creation that I would rather them not appear on the wiki. Sona ignored this and many requests from me to remove them and, as nothing he has done breaks site rules (just rules of courtesy) I could do nothing but continue to ask. Under these circumstances I feel my offer to leave AAO was wholly justified and not, as you suggest, some childish ragequit; in fact, it is something I have thought heavily on during the last few days when I have been away from the site. I felt that I could not continue to be part of something wherein a user behaves in this way and denies repeatedly a simple removal, and that my position in AAO was unsustainable due to such a disagreement with a co-founder. Once Sona made it quite clear that he wouldn't remove them, I proposed I leave AAO if the issue was not resolved. That is my version of events; interpret it as you wish. Regards, Yeah, Maslab. I pointed the Nig-R-Yar fail out to Therider personally before any of you found it. It was a complete error and wasn't even considered by him as he created the page. It was an unintentional error, and you shouldn't threaten to ban him for it. It was a stupid mistake, but one that can be laughed over after being fixed. He didn't disobey the rules in any sense, whatsoever, as he didn't do it intentionally, and complied to fixing it instantly. You do not have any real reason to get all hotheaded over his mistake. And I'm going to just point out one big thing that I disagree with. He's a young teen, man. And by asking you to leave him alone, he's just indicating that he's fixed it and had enough with the argument.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay already. I was just defending my friend, that's all. Now can we abort this argument? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Sup wanka? :D--Den fryktedehodet 01:46, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Another question regarding realism RP:Battle Of Skopje Hello, I would like to invite you to Write/Admin in my new (and first) RP. To my knowledge there has never been a full naval RP. It's my first attempt and I could use some help. So rally your troops, refit your ships and try to join us! RP:http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/RP:Battle_Of_Skopje_(_Naval_RP) --Captain Foster 07:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) May I have a SPARTAN-II be the leader of a team of SPARTAN-III Deltas? ~''Hyper Zergling'' 05:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) FotP retcon Review blogs S-III training Hello Maslab, Just wondering, since you mainly handle Delta Company in AAO can you explain to be Delta's training? Like explain what procedures they had to go through if you can be so kind. Thanks, Rawr It's good to have you back. Hope you'll stick around for a bit! Archive your damn talk page The ship I changed olny because no one would ship up King692 01:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM A-13190-A Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) --Spartan-759 22:20, March 21, 2012 (UTC) i would like to talk to you please reply suggestions for my page i can't think of anything.--Spartan-759 04:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "The fact that the stuff in it was passed off as canon is what gets me" B-b-but weren't Halo: Legends episodes supposed to be literal stories? told by soldiers on the fields, like urban legends? (no pun intended). Phalanx Actual 04:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Just Wondering if my SPARTAN-V's could join the AAO?? they fit in just after 2624 and take the place of the SPARTAN-IV's as a fighting force??? thanks for the consideration Snake660 12:49, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Snake660 Hey Maslab, can you, if the M4A5 page is now canon friendly, remove the the NCF template? If not, please tell me how I can make it canon friendly. Thank you.--B1blancer2 (talk) 12:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey so can I make it an HK416 derived rifle made by HK, and use a picture of an HK416?--B1blancer2 (talk) 19:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Maslab, would this picture be acceptable on one of my articles? --------------------------------------------> Re:WW2Halo So i guess its a no on the image?--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:09, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Greetin's again Hey Maslab, I changed up my article The Third Battle Of Harvest, and others relating to it. Could you, if it is now canon friendly, remove the template(s)?--B1blancer2 (talk) 22:06, September 8, 2012 (UTC) resists it, and being fairly influential, convinces her following to leave, a potential extinction sentence for their race. Obligation seeks sanctuary from the UNSC, where she's protected and can start to negotiate with Intuition, and enter this bit. Later though, when the Covenant use cloning to rebuild their race, the political advantage is lost and doesn't permanently alter the timeline. Perhaps tyrant isn't the direction you want to go with for Intuition, but one of the other Prophets (Bliss would make it nicely ironic, for example) or just the obligatory (again, ironic) system could serve that end. Regards and thanks.}} Just asking Hello. I'm new around here and i'm currently working on a Sangheili character within the AAO universe. I was wondering if I could use the Stoic Courier in my characters history? I know that you have already written a story around the ship and the events within it and i'll make sure that my guy doesn't cause problems for the canon. Also I haven't signed up for AAO yet I wanted to have some stuff to show before I asked. --The Pale Kestrl (talk) 11:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) NCF I've looked through the article with spell check quite a few times and it does not have any errors except a few words that the computer does not register eg: Bhoy. Most if not all of the canon issues were resolved just nobody has looked at them no matter if I ask them to or not. Gerardthemighty (talk) 18:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Namespace? Hey man I've been super busy lately I forgot to ask, what does namespace mean? Also I am going to try and fix the remaining issues and edit the page. Gerardthemighty (talk) 13:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC)